Conventionally, various types of aircraft utilize ram air flow for cooling various components of the aircraft, such as lubrication and/or electrical components. Air drawn from the outside environment by a ram air fan may be passed across a heat exchanger to provide cooling to various cooling liquids. Typically, pumps are used to circulate cooling liquid and deliver it to components that would benefit from cooling. These pumps may be located at positions remote from the ram air fan, including, for example, in one or more wheel wells.